Dash the Turtle
"Goodnight everybody!"'' -Dash the Turtle' Dash is created by Thesupernintendokid he is a fast yet really dumb/idiot and often gets lost in thought and often makes his vocabulary and being sometimes oblivious ans selfish he is voice by me (some recordings The first one, the second one) Dash's Story Dash the Turtle "?????·??" (Dasshu Za Kame) lived with his family and others in the city called Videra. One day a unknown figure was attacking the peaceful city. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the being. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the unknown enemy. But with Dash's help they both defeated the figure known as Tobias the Hedgehog, a being created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. Part two (coming soon, to you) Abilities. Shell Dash: '''Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. '''Tail: '''His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. '''Speed: can run fast, about 17'000 mph, although fast he has pretty bad stamina so he cant run for a long time. Super Peel Out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry, instead of an 8, it is shaped like a 7. Drill up: a certain move learned as a child, a move where Dash takes a form of a drill, and well, you should know the results. Strengh: he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Parkour: can run up walls, cielings and other things Swiming: '''Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time '''Tornado spin: Dash spins in his shell so fast it causes a tornado to form causing him to move with it Transformations Ultra Dash When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he turns into Ultra Dash. Powers: *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Dark Dash Dark Dash only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. Dark Dash represents inner hatred no one can stay happy no matter how hard they try. If you stay happy forever the more violent you become if you get mad. People who are mad for most of there lives show some remorse. since Dash is never incredibly mad Dark Dash is really rare and shows no mercy sure Dash gets mad but its from little things like a game over, he's not going to act like its the end of the world. Powers: *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours *Wings can extend (as seen in the picture), though most of the time they look like Tobias' wings Theme Song:Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks And Cannibal Girls (Dark Dash is set to appear in Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) ) Personality Dash is usually very clumsy and usually doesnt know his own strengh and given that fact he also has issues talking girls he finds cute/attractive/pretty. because of his stupidity He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Doesnt use much good vocabulary either and his clumsyness is also a matter of not taking things to serious. But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating, even though he rarely ever gets mad, the only thing that get's him a little upset is when people make fun of his Jester like spines(especially since he is the only one with spines in his family). He is sometimes overprotective of his friends, being said when he cant help, he becomes very optomistic. he does however have a tendancy to miss-say/ his friends' names when he is thinking too fast, such as "GREEN MAN" (Sam) "BEARD" (Paws) "FIGGY" (Sigma) "BABE" (Static) "WHAT'S HIS FACE" (Zilo). Friends/Allies FAN CHARACTERS OF OTHERS Sam the rabbit Static the Cat Tobias The Hedgehog Emily the Hedgehog http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Macca_the_firefox wolf_(??????) Judas the wolf (formally) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Paws_the_Wolf (friendly rival, and no, Dash has not appeared in Lippies, though that is up to Paws himself if he wanted Dash in it) River the Echidna http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Thunder_Punch_the_mongoose Sigma the Mink "Lex"_the_Politoed Lex the Politoed Haiden The Mink http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Rage_the_Hedgehog CHARACTERS OF TSNK http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Hint_the_Lion http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Zap_the_Kangaroo http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Heather_the_Hare http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/Frozen_the_Hedgehog Sonic Riders Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: Cedric is a knight of unknown story, he just appeared with a sword and everyone exepted the fact he was a knight. though due to this "fact" he now seves and protects what he can he is also the prince of El Salvador Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character Edition Dash move set Normals >A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick Aerials Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash Attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete Swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Nobias Name:Dakota Age:15 Gender:Female Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Older Dash Age: depends on time Personality: self centerd, heroic,brave type: speed BIO When Dash has grown up he has changed a lot since he was 15. His speed changed dramaticly, as he is as fast as Sam at the age of 13! he is more of a lone wolf and doesnt like to work with others as much as he did before, infact he almost dislikes it. He is more serious and focused at being the hero he is. Family Dash is one of those families that have so many members that you cant even list them completly without finding books of them (going to give them small bios). dash's family are: Gilbert (father) Jamie (mother) Josh (small brother) Kevin (older brother) Kane (baby brother) Ramdo (Grandpa) Doris (Grandma) Elan (aunt) Jym (uncle) Lyna (cousin) Jeneth (cousin) Kevin (husband to jeneth) Jim-Jim (second cousin and mother to Jeneth) Lor (aunt) Allo (uncle) Zach (cousin) Amby (cousin) Ronda (aunt) Jevus (uncle) John (cousin) Bren (cousin) Tay (cousin) The next batch of from Dash's Dad side which has spanish heritage. Alby (grandma) Meta (grandpa) Olivius (uncle) Venice (uncle) Nancie (aunt) Adrinas (cousin) Izzy (cousin) they might get pictures. Dash is the delinquent of his family due to having no hair, as his family love hair styles. Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother,wait my mother isnt dead. Okay sorry" "I may be stupid but i'm not an idiot" "I just got a bag of gold" " oooooh, look at me i have PUNS, spooooky" Rank D: "Ahh pingas." Rank C: "Well, can't get any worse." Rank B: "No problem." Rank A: "Slow and steady wins the race, or fast and steady. WHATEVER!!!" Rank S: "Now thats a good score!" 30 Character Questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: well i cant say much about Dash's parents i guess their relationship is kinda like a family on a farm, so it was pretty good... though i guess there is also family problems with "household" issues 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well just by looking at him your first reaction is most likley "WTF am i looking at" first feature is his colour... yeah, i'm still not sure which one it is yet... anyway anotheer thing is his spines... they kinda look like a court jester ha-- *gets beaten up by Dash* 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: well i cant say he has any, other than his spines do not run in any part of his family, other than that no scars 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: he doesnt really care, about what he looks like, infact he doesnt even do anything to make him look attractive 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory Answer: i guess when he became a great hero thanks to sonic and his family i mean its like every kids dream to become a hero 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: this is also becoming a hero,even though he bacame a freedom fighter, he had to face the fact of not seeing his family or his other things at videra for a long time, and he wished he could of brought his family with him. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: funny thing, he really dislikes ice cream, as for colour.... green..... and his song mostly michael jackson music but he also goes for some mild rock, and i dont think he has a favourite flower 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: well his family and friends (he does have a minor distrust in Tobias for a few reasons) he can also trust people if they can trust him on other objectives 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Anwser: No.1 dash stays with his family and lives his live like a family member No.2 he meets sonic and follows him and meets the other canons 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: well hes a turtle, hes already a...thingy...i mean his tail looks like a turtle peni-- nevermind 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: Dash is more of an 80s guy, more or less he thinks new technolagy is wierd, exept the wii u, he loves that thing for some reason 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: well when he was at home with his family they had no beds, they had to hide in their shells, tough i guess Dash does have a bed now he cant really stay on his back..(he gets stuck).. so he sleep on his side and the bed gets all messed up 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: though videra is a desert, he hates the heat it dries up his skin so much he might burn up, although he kinda likes the cold, it still bothers him 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: he is a bit of both, but he is a relly deep sleeper so hes more of an early bird 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: no, not blood related 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: pardon? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies. Answer: well i wouldnt say he is a good cook he cant even make popcorn without burning it, tough he can make a nice salad 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: duh, running he the fastest turtle on mobius, though if he were to (and sometimes has) be lazy he probably ask someone to take him to his destination 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: oh yeah he does, he has spheksophobia, the fear of wasps, he hates then so much he wants them to never exsist, there was this one time he was at a playground (around 6 years old) and two wasps stung him twice, thats 4 stings in one sitting, unfortinatly the sting got a nerve in his neck which connects to his brain on the inteligence section which made him not as smart as he could've been. other than that he has not a lot of fears 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: (oh god) well i guess a shell because he's a turtle....idfk 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? the 80s to see the good 'ol days and do other crap he couldnt do nowadays 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: no lucky charms always fails him (well exept chaos emeralds but he doesnt consider those charms) he is also not trustworthy of horoscopes either 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: well he would go for someone who can do things that he can't, he also goes for people that can respect what needs to be respected (lookin' at you static) 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby Answer: well uhh....gloved? 26.)Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday Answer: well favourite confort food is bacon, and he does appolgize to the pigs for liking it, as for a guilty pleasure, well his music player has really random songs, when i mean random they are effin' random. favourtie outfit, i guess he just wears shous and gloves idk. his favourtie hot drink is hot lemon juice, he loves spring as his season and he loves christmas he would love halloween more if he wasnt having suger rushes every night. 27.)Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them Answer: well first would be his them song to show how cheerfull he is and how he always on the move, but his another song would be Face me because he had to face the facts of leaving his family and facing the facts of life at a young age and haw difficult things can happen in life 28.)If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: most likley an action (man Dash should have an Action movie) 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer:he probably smells like a turtle 30.)And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Dash Godadel Turtle, i know you havnt got a good story but, i'll think of something oh and sorry if i said your tail looks like a turtle penis, it just does ok,sorry if you miss your family but you have friends, so thats great Your creator, Thesupernintendokid Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). *The reason Dash's older self spine on the back of his head is long is due to a radioactive mutation, due to toxic waste. *Even though Dash saved his family from a robot with Sonic, he hasn't seen Sonic since then. *Dash's some times (by fan art) make his tail look like squirtles tail. *he has Spheksophobia. *He is a Expert at the entire Super Smash Bros. series, but he doesn't want to go to touraments because he feels the the people there are "crazy". *if he was in a 3D game, his running animation would look like sonic's running animation from Sonic 06. *he used to pick his nose as of 5-13 but he stopped after awile *(depending on mood) for some reason his voice changes accents like russian(mad), english(happy), austrailian(adventurus), american(annoyed),spanic(romantic),french(scared) and even japenese(amazed), this is rare to happen though. *no one actually knows what his colour is, even himself (River told him once, but he fell off a balcone and landed his head on a rock, losing his memory of what colour he is) *Dash has a quirk with women (if you couldn't tell) as he hits on any girl he finds cute/pretty, even the ones that show no interest in him at all (this is why he hits onn most of his friends who are girls) *Dash has a minor distrust in Tobias the Hedgehog due to him almost destroying his city while he was still in control by Dr. Eggman, Dash still thinks he might be, but they are still good friends. *He rarely ever gets mad at all, that's why Dark Dash is so rare to happen *Dash is the only member in his entire family that doesn't have hair *Dark Dash was the reason why River's older self has shorter hair, he went for the kill by pulling her hair really hard trying to eat her head, but River elbowed him in the stomach and he went backwards and ripped part of her hair off. *Dark Dash was also the reason Older Dash is so serious, his inner hatred grew into him because Dark Dash started to get too frequent when he's older, soon as he was about 27 Dark Dash has never happened again. *Dark Dash's origin was going to be possession from aliens, but scrapped it for being kinda stupid *on the back Dash's shoes there are small brown half spheres that say "Pumps" on them, this is a reference to "Reebok pumps", a shoe that has an internal inflation mechanism that regulated a unique fitting cushion in two versions: the lower tongue; and also in the upper to provide locking around the ankle. however Dash's button is on the back, as his shoes are a bit too big for him Gallery Gallery on the SFCW page Category:Thesupernintendokid's stuff Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Good Category:Turtles Category:Characters Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Emydids Category:Anthros